destinos cambiados X
by redd secret
Summary: 2Da. parte de la historia, esto relatará la vida de luffy, continuación de destinos cambiados y, todo parte por la promesa del sombrero de paja, es una reconstrucción de los hechos, ¿por qué? ¿y que hechos? leer destinos cambiados Y, alerta de spoiler, AU


parte 2/3 archivo XL-19, han pasado 100 años desde la muerte de luffy el rey de los piratas y nami la antigua reina, por el desastre ocurrido la historia tendrá que repetirse para que el tiempo vuelva a fluir correctamente, o sino todo el universo será destruido, eso es lo que pasa cuando alguien trata de cambiar el tiempo, el destino no debe ser cambiado o si no el flujo del tiempo ya no volverá a seguir correctamente por eso tendrá que pasar todo de nuevo para que vuelva a ser como antes.

Esta es una historia que se me ocurrió el otro día y pensé que sería un buen material para una historia así que acá comienza, los capitulos se van a dividir en tres grupos –los X van a relatar la historia de luffy y el incidente XL-19, los Z que serán parte de la historia lineal y por último el Y que será la historia 100 años antes con una historia de un final alternativo de one piece, me gustaría saber que piensan sobre la historia asi que dejen reviews, todo tipo de reviews son aceptados, ya sean criticas o lo que sea, asi podría ver que podría mejorar de mi historia, va a ser multi capitulado, esta va a tener 22 capítulos, el Y-16 capítulos y el Z-256, va a ser un AU muy conectado con la historia de luffy en la gran línea y esta hecho 100 años después, va a tener varios spoilers acerca de la historia de luffy y ace.

La historia estará dividida en 3 partes, esta es la segunda, estaré más preocupado de hacer la parte Z asi que me demoraré más en terminar esta, la historia Z va a tener bastantes spoilers de esta historia.

Prólogo X

(Esto señala mis pensamientos)

**esto resalta mis comentarios**

Luffy un chico de 7 años (no daré descripciones ya que ustedes saben como es luffy y no es necesario tener que introducirlo) y asistía a la preparatoria kaizoku, vivía en una casa junto con su abuelo garp un antiguo vicealmirante de la marina hasta que se jubiló, hace un tiempo salió por un asunto privado y no ha vuelto desde entonces, por eso dejó a luffy bajo el cargo de un maestro que conocía Shanks y este se quedó bajo el cargo de luffy. A veces iban juntos a un bar en donde Shanks invitaba a sus amigos y veía a la propietaria del bar makino que era muy buena con luffy, casi como una madre para él, Shanks terminaba todos los días ebrio para el día siguiente (excepto fines de semana) ir a enseñar a los alumnos, un detalle muy peculiar de él era su sombrero de paja y su cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo, nunca ha hablado sobre que le pasó en su ojo ni porque usar estos días un sombrero de paja.

En la preparatoria Shanks era un maestro y en cada clase buscaba como burlarse de luffy, siempre lo trataba como un estúpido, lo cual era bastante incómodo pero aún así luffy era su amigo y lo trataba como tal, luffy se enojaba bastante cada vez que el maestro Shanks se burlaba de él, al final del día luffy iba a su casa a descansar y después ver a Shanks en el bar en donde este lo esperaba o Shanks lo buscaba para divertirse un rato burlándose de él.

luffy es muy feliz de no tener que ver a su escalofriante abuelo de nuevo, siempre le hacía torturas para que fuera un buen marine como él, incluso en las vacaciones anteriores lo había mandado solo y sin comida a junglas, lo ató a globos y le hizo todo tipo de cosas, de las cuales luffy ahora tiene una mayor capacidad de supervivencia y puede resistir mucho más los golpes.

Un día en el bar luffy para tratar de probarle a Shanks y sus amigo que no era un niño se hizo una cicatriz debajo de su ojo izquierdo para probarle que no le temía al dolor, una gran estupidez de su parte, Shanks le regaño bastante después de eso. Luffy no era bueno en clases, aunque era el buena onda de la clase, él podía hacer fácilmente que las personas se le acercaran y por otra parte aún con sus notas conseguía pasar asi que no le preocupaba tanto eso, otro motivo por el cual Shanks le molestaba.

Y ya pasaron 6 meses desde que conoció a Shanks cuando se hizo maestro y hace 4 meses que Shanks se tiene que hacer responsable por sus actos aunque él no planeaba quedarse tanto tiempo ahí, tan solo venía como un maestro de intercambio, hasta que se encontró con garp con quién había tenido unos encuentros anteriormente, ahora Shanks esta esperando al regreso de garp para irse del pueblo, según garp tenía que hacerse cargo de unos asuntos antes de volver.

**Hasta ahora luffy ha vivido junto a Shanks, pero no esperaba la serie de sucesos que ocurrirían después de eso, la aparición de Shanks cambia la vida de luffy para siempre.**

**Continuará…………............**

En la historia también habrán parejas pero aún no lo decido del todo así que yo veré después como van a quedar, seguramente las primeras parejas que habrán **no** serán definitivas así que pueden ir cambiando con el paso del tiempo, pero tampoco tanto, en el próximo capítulo voy a publicar las primeras parejas que aparecerán, no espero reviews para un prólogo asi que después verán como irá quedando, voy a ir actualizando pronto para avanzar más rápido, también tendré que ver los primeros capítulos del manga y anime para poder avanzar y saber como lo continuaré por lo que me demoraré más

**En el próximo episodio:** el sombrero de paja y la promesa

unos bandidos entran en el bar y empiezan a burlarse de shanks, luffy está muy molesto y decide enfrentarse a ellos pero tan solo consigue ser secuestrado por lo que shanks tendrá que ir a rescatarlo.


End file.
